El Amor
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: El amor… ¡Ah! Ese sentimiento hermoso que te llena por dentro. Descubramos con Usui Takumi que es este gran sentimiento.


**RESUMEN: **El amor… ¡Ah! Ese sentimiento hermoso que te llena por dentro. Descubramos con Usui Takumi que es este gran sentimiento.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Mmm, sinceramente no sabría que poner ya que no veo que tenga ninguna…

**PAREJA: **Omitamos está parte. Lo que si es que se inspira en la pareja de Usui y Misaki, pero se habla más de la relación entre Usui y su hija.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Es un Song-fic, pero habrán partes que son como de un One-shot. Espero les guste.

La canción es "El amor", del gran cantante Ricardo Arjona.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son… Naaa, ya saben que son de Hiro Fujiwara así que nunca lo diré. Wuajajaja que mala soy.

Mierda.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**E**l** A**m**o**r

* * *

_**Capitulo único**_

* * *

—Papá, ¿qué es el amor? —preguntaba una pequeña de ojos ámbar. Esta estaba sentada en el mueble, en el regazo de su padre. Mientras este se encontraba leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café, aunque dejo de hacerlo para prestar atención a la pregunta de su hija.

—¿El amor? —preguntó confundido el padre de ojos verdes y cabello rubio como el sol.

—Sí, el amor—le dijo nuevamente la pequeña, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de su padre—. Dime que es. —insistió.

El rubio la miro un tanto confundido, ¿Qué hacía su "pequeña" hija preguntando sobre eso? Wau, nunca pensó que se afrontaría a eso, siempre creyó que las hijas le preguntaban a sus madres sobre ese tema. Esto le corresponde a Misaki.

Lo pensó un momento, ante la mirada atónita de su hija. Al final opto por decirle.

—Bueno, el amor es…

.

.

**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas.**

En una relación amorosa, casi siempre hay causas perdidas. A estas, su autor es el amor.

**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio.**

Cuando sientas el amor, siempre soñarás, te imaginarás siempre lo mejor para la relación; solo verás el lado positivo. Aunque cuando termina, lo hace en insomnio.

**Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira.**

Es cuando haces un acto muy profundo, muy importante, de fe; pero que siempre tendrá ese olor a mentira que lo caracteriza.

**El amor baila a son que le toquen, sea a Dios o al Demonio…**

El amor se guía por el camino que tú lo guíes: sea por el bueno o por el malo. Sea por el blanco o el negro. Sea a Dios o al Demonio…

**El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa.**

El amor es una pelea continua entre el sexo y la risa. Algunos solo por el sexo y otros por la risa. ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor?

**Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos.**

Es el sentimiento que siempre, en algún momento, hará que llores. No siempre reirás.

**Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va deprisa.**

Cuando estás enamorado, el tiempo siempre será el más lento del mundo; incluso si va deprisa.

**El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo.**

Todos somos vulnerables al amor. Todos. Siempre el amor se abrirá paso a nuestros corazones, despacio, torturándonos. No importa el cerrojo que le pongas, siempre será dueño de la llave.

**El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible.**

El amor es cuándo nos volvemos arrogantes y nos aferramos a lo imposible. Nos aferramos tan fuerte, que cuando caemos, a algunos nos mata.

**Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti…**

Es buscar tu otra mitad, la pieza que completa tu rompecabezas. Es buscar lo que quisieras encontrar en ti en otra parte.

**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato, y te desploma porque si.**

El amor siempre es, y será, un ingrato. Te pondrá en el mejor momento, pero siempre te dejará caer porque si.

**El amor son dos en uno que al final no son ninguno, y se acostumbran a mentir.**

El amor está compuesto por dos piezas que forman una sola, pero al final no son ninguno y se van acostumbrando a mentir.

**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre se va…**

El amor es bello, es belleza; lo único malo es que está belleza siempre se nutrirá de tu tristeza, se alimentará de tus lágrimas. Y al final siempre te dejará, se irá…

**El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte.**

Sinceramente, el amor casi siempre es mejor cuándo tu mismo no lo sientes; mejor es mirarlo que sentirlo.

**Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos. […]**

Siempre lucirá bien en las novelas, en las historias, en los poemas que vendan finales perfectos. Finales felices.

**Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba.**

Nunca te dejará decir lo que quieres decir. Saldrán palabras de tu boca que tú no tenías pensado que salieran. Incluso, saldrán idioteces. Todo esto será mientras el amor te maneja y no te lo hace saber.

**Es sentarse a mirar pasar frente al desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños. […]**

Es mirar como lentamente todos tus sueños se esfuman, van desapareciendo para dar paso a este sentimiento…

**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre se va…**

El amor es la belleza que se nutre del agua que salen de tus ojos. Y, desgraciadamente, siempre termina botándote…

.

.

—Vaya…

—Todo eso es el amor.

—¿Todo eso?

—Todo eso.

—…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que me enamoré…

—…

Padre e hija charlaban en la sala. Esta vez más cómodos, el rubio sentado en el mueble principal y su hija frente a este.

—No te quedes mudo…—dijo con temor la niña de once años de edad.

—Eso me agarro desprevenido…—dijo el padre, con un tono burlón, una sonrisa y bajando la mirada. —¿Lo sabe tu madre? —preguntó volviendo a subir la mirada.

La pequeña suspiro tranquila. Ella acaba de descubrir sus sentimientos gracias a la explicación de su padre, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de este.

—No, aun no—dice bajando la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz temblando—. Eres el primero en saberlo, pues me acabo de dar cuenta…—dijo levantando la cabeza, apoyándola en la reposera y con la mejillas rojas y el ceño arrugado.

—Ya veo. —dijo él, con una mano en la barbilla y recostándose en el sillón.

Hubo un silencio en el que a la pequeña le pareció bastante incomodo y al padre agradable. Ambos en sus respectivos pensamientos; ella con la mente en blanco y él sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¡Takumi, Nagisa! ¡Eh llegado!

Ambos nombrados voltean los rostros al ver ingresar a una peli-negra de ojos ámbar por la puerta, vestida formalmente, con un bolso a la mano y algunas bolsas.

—¡Mamá! —grita la pequeña con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque con la mirada diciendo "¡Ayúdame!"

—Misaki. —dice Takumi Usui, el rubio, a su esposa.

—Hola—contesta—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta mientras deja las bolas en el piso.

Nagisa, la pequeña, se sonroja a más no poder, sin lograrle salir el habla. Su padre la mira y abre la boca dispuesto a hablar por su hija.

—Bueno Nagisa-

Lo siguiente que pudimos ver fue a un jarrón volador directo a la cara del rubio.

Au.

* * *

_**Quiero aclarar que esto**_** [...] _significa que falta una parte._**

_**La**** estrofa que falta.**_

_**Primera**_** […]**

**No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte...****  
****Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?****  
****Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé...****  
****Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé...****  
****El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,****  
****y te desploma porque si...****  
****El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,****  
****y se acostumbran a mentir...****  
****El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,****  
****y al final siempre se va...**

_**Segunda **_**[…]**

**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,****  
****y te desploma porque si...****  
****El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,****  
****y se acostumbran a mentir...**

* * *

¡Hola! Hace cuanto tiempo que no estoy por acá :/ bueno no importa, ya volví x3

¡Ah! Se ha sentido bien escribir un fic de "Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!", además que desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo con esta maravillosa canción de Ricardo. No sabía que serie o pareja ponerle para este Song-fic, en mi mente "Naruto" y "Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!" batallaban arduamente, sin descansar... al final Takumi Usui confundió a Naruto y este se tiro a sí mismo un Rasengan.

Ok no XD

La verdadera historia es que elegí a "Maid-sama!" porque ya tengo muchos fics de "Naruto", así que quise cambiar.

Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto narrarlo, además de que es algo medio diferente (o al menos para mí, ya saben cómo funciona mi mente u.u).

Sobre el fic "¡¿Me voy a casar?!", ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo… esperen, ¿Era el tercero? Haber _*Revisando Word, carpeta de los capítulos* _¡Oh! ¡Aquí esta! Bien, ya se, estoy trabajando en el cuarto capítulo ;) En este capítulo se llevarán una gran sorpresa los que sigan la historia, además de que habrá un poco más de romance.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
